Fallen
by zombie kait
Summary: He smiled at everyone, and when his eyes met hers, she grinned. She suddenly remembered why he looked familiar.


Whee hee! My first serious fic! Ok, so I'm trying to make it serious, but who the hell knows, ya know It might just go all...funny. Or um...mushy. Ick! Mush! Get away! *Coughs* Um, I actually like mush. Well, when it's cute mush. Or um...mush mush When it becomes pathetic mush I just strangle myself and pass out. HA! FOOLED YA! I FOOOOOLLLLEEEDDD YOOOOUUUU!!!! OH YEAH! LOOK AT THE FOOL!!

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Rogue sighed as she rolled over onto her back and stared up at the white ceiling. Today sucked and she couldn't do anything about it. It all started when she woke up. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know exactly _how_ bad.

Her foster parents flipped out about a few bad grades, took away all her electronics, and then locked her in her own room. Oh yeah, today was going to be a _great_ day. Her stomach growled loudly, and she pressed her gloved fist against it, wishing it would stop growling.

Ok, so it had the right to grumble, considering she hadn't eaten all day. Well...what felt like all day. It's kinda hard to tell what time it is when you don't have a clock in your room. Hell, all she had was a bed and a dresser in her room. She was _so_ living the rich life.

Picking up the book she had been reading, she tried to pick up from where she last left off, but it was no use. Dropping the book back onto the floor, she rolled over onto her side and curled up into a ball.

She wasn't sure if silence was part of her punishment or not, but she hadn't heard any noises at all coming from downstairs. The only sounds she had heard were the ones she made herself. It was a bit freaky, not really hearing any sounds at all.

Her stomach growled again, this time louder then the last. Sighing, she wished she was in school, which went to show how desperate she was to get out of her room, to hear sounds, to not be alone.

Now that she thought about it, she wondered if anyone would even notice that she wasn't there. She wasn't all _that_ social or anything, hell, she spent all her time alone, but still. Would they notice that she wasn't there Or would they only go "Oh, looks like that freak isn't here. Thank God."

Rolling over onto her back again, she stretched her legs out in front of her, and lifted her arms up. Surely someone would notice she was gone from school, right She was never gone. It wasn't as if she enjoyed school, but it was a lot better then hanging out at home, or going to the mall.

A small slam was heard from downstairs, and Rogue immediately froze. Had they left her this whole time Sitting up, she held her breath a prayed that she'd hear another sound. As if luck was on her side that day, more sounds followed the first.

It seemed as if someone, or someones...

'Is someone's even a word' Shaking her head, she returned to her previous thought.

It sounded as if....something....

'Something What happened to someones'

"Ugh!" Grabbing her pillow, she buried her face in it, hoping her brain would just shut up.

The doorknob rattled a bit, and the sound of a key in the lock had Rogue instantly on her feet. The door opened to reveal her foster parents along with a man in a black suit. They stood there looking at each other for a few minutes, before the man in black cleared his throat.

"Is that the one" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, that's her." Her foster father spat, as he glared at her.

"Uh...what's goin' on" Rogue asked as she unconsciously took a step back.

"Miss you'll be coming with me. Please pack your things." The man said as he pulled some papers out of a briefcase in his hand, and handed it to her foster parents.

"What's goin' on!" Rogue demanded as her gaze shifted from the man to her foster parents and back.

"You're going back to where you belong. It was a mistake taking a..._thing _like _you_ in!" Her foster mother turned on her heel and left the room.

"Miss, please pack your things." The guy repeated as he closed his briefcase.

Numbly Rogue gathered the few possessions that she owned, and put them into a small duffle bag. Besides her clothes, she only owned a few books and some makeup. Quickly scanning her room, she was about to leave, when she remembered something.

Going over to her bed, she bent down and pulled out another bag. Not bothering to look at what was inside, she picked up her duffle bag and followed the man out of the room and downstairs to the living room.

Rogue stood by the door and watched as her foster parents and the man in the suit talked. Her stomach growled again, and she wished that it would stop doing that. After what seemed like forever, the man in the suit walked over to her and opened the door, ushering her outside.

"Since you're still underage, you have no say in this whatsoever. Your parents thought it would be best if you were sent back to the orphanage. They-" He continued on, but Rogue didn't listen. Back to the orphanage It would be better then staying with them, but... "Miss" Glancing up, she realized that he was already in the car.

Opening the door, she slid into the backseat and set her things on the floor. Back to the orphanage would be better then staying with them. Who knows, maybe her old friends would still be there. Rogue laughed, causing the man to glance back at her. Yeah, right. They were probably long gone by now.

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against the window and tried to fall asleep. It's not easy to fall asleep when a guy is listening to the radio, but at least she could try, right

~*~

Rogue opened her eyes to find that the car was slowing down in front of a McDonald's. The man in the suit, who must have thought she was asleep, got out and headed inside. Quickly unlocking her door, she grabbed her bags and, trying to look as casual as she could, walked away from the car.

Ok, so she currently had no place to go and also didn't have any money, but she didn't care, right Blowing some of her hair out of her eyes, she sighed and headed down the street. Rogue knew she had to get out of the open.

If that man came looking for her, no, when he'd come looking for her, she would need a place to hide. Looking around, she spotted a bookstore a bit down the street. Going over to the crosswalk, she pressed the button on the light pole, and waited for the sign to change.

As she waited, she kneeled down next to her duffle bag, opened it, and put the smaller bag inside, before closing it. Standing back up, she held the bag in front of her while she waited patiently for the sign to say that she could cross the street.

For some reason, she glanced to her right, and froze as she saw the exact car she had been riding in earlier, slow down to stop at the red light. No longer wanting to wait, she dashed across the street, and ran as fast as she could towards the bookstore.

Throwing open the door, she slowed down and headed into the store, looking for a place to hide. The only logical place that she could think of, was the bathroom, but that was very obvious. Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair as she continued in the direction of the bathroom.

As she passed by the kid's section, she heard the strumming of a guitar and stopped. Forgetting about the bathroom, she changed directions and headed into the kid's section of the bookstore. 

Following the sound, she came upon a teenage boy playing a guitar, sitting on a stool, which was surrounded by children of all ages, along with their parents.

Rogue stood there quietly, listening to the song, and wondering why the boy looked so familiar. When he finally stopped playing, the children, along with their parents, clapped. He smiled at everyone, and when his eyes met hers, she grinned.

She suddenly remembered why he looked familiar.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

HA! Did any of you actually read that HUH WELL! Or did you all skim it Skimmers must...die! If anyone can guess who the guy is, they get to....um....be.....special.....yeah. Review you special people you!


End file.
